


shampoo

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [10]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: I miss ponytail wooyoung :(, M/M, also am I the only one who still not over ponytail seonghwa???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: Seonghwa sneakily used Wooyoung's shampoo after the younger pranked him, saying that the shampoo can make your hair grow faster
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over ponytail seonghwa 🥺
> 
> a little reminder that you can check the prompt list [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892)

"Hyung," Wooyoung called Seonghwa who was chilling on his bed, reading a book. Seonghwa looked up from his book and gestured Wooyoung to sit with him on his bed. The younger likes to spend his free time in the oldest room, he always liked chilling around the oldest even if he's doing nothing. Wooyoung climbed onto Seonghwa's bed then sat next to Seonghwa, automatically put his head on Seonghwa's shoulder.

After a few minutes passed, Wooyoung lifted his head from Seonghwa's shoulder and stared at the older.

"What?" Seonghwa asked when he felt Wooyoung stared at him.

"Your hair smell so familiar," Wooyoung snuggled closer and sniffed Seonghwa's hair. "Did you use my shampoo?"

"You got me," Seonghwa closed his book.

Wooyoung blinked at the older. "You're not even denying,"

"It's not like I can deny it when you keep sniffing my hair like a puppy,"

"But why?"

"I told you because you keep sniffing me-"

"No, I mean why did you use my shampoo? I thought you didn't like the smell?"

"Because you said your hair grow faster when you use that one,"

"Wow, you actually believe that? How can you be so innocence, hyung?"

Seonghwa widened his eyes at Wooyoung. "Wait, it doesn't??"

Wooyoung laughed at Seonghwa until the older stopped him by tickling his sides.

"But why do you want your hair to grow faster, hyung? Are you trying to grow your hair longer?" Wooyoung asked again.

Seonghwa tilted his head, thinking whether to admit to the younger or not. "Kind of?"

"But why?"

"I don't know, it just happened,"

"Why do I feel like there's more to it? There must be a reason, right?"

"Fine, I want to try tying my hair like you did. Happy?"

"Awww just say that you're jealous that I can pull off that look really well," Wooyoung brushed his hair.

Seonghwa playfully slapped Wooyoung's arm.

"But come to think of it, I think you'll look great with longer hair, hyung," Wooyoung said.

"You think so?" Seonghwa asked.

Wooyoung nodded. "Yeah, and I think you'll look great with a ponytail, hyung,"

"I'm not really sure about that, but I'd like to try if I had the chance. Now that you told me that your shampoo _doesn't_ really makes your hair grow faster, I'll just find another way," Seonghwa unlocked his phone and was about to open his search engine when Wooyoung stopped him.

"If you really want it, I know the real solution, hyung,"

"How?"

"I heard that tapping your head frequently will help your hair grow faster,"

"Really? Like this?" Seonghwa tapped his head with his fingers, and Wooyoung couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You're so easy to be fooled," Wooyoung shrieked and started to run to the living room when Seonghwa tried to grab him.

"YA! JUNG WOOYOUNG!"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments, pretty please? let's have a chat! 😘
> 
> also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)


End file.
